Behind Closed Mouths
by illustrious unknown
Summary: To begin with almost exact scenes from the show, only with what (I imagined) they are thinking. First chapter starts with the Asami and Korra car scene. The first big change to the story happens here when the conversation between the girls is extended and Korra tells Asami a secret. This secret will play across parts until the end of the season and then this story becomes AU.
1. Chapter 1

Asami immediately starting regretting that she had told the Avatar that she should learn to drive as the tires screeched "clutch...Clutch!" Asmai spit out between the car jerking forward, and then to an altogether stop "That's the break. lets try again. You ready?" asked Asami patiently. Korra saluted Asami and the two girls starting laughing together as the truck behind them honked, telling them to move.

"How long do you think talking to Mako will be like pulling teeth?" asked Korra. Asami was thoughtful for a second before she answered

"Well Mako has never been the in touch with his feelings guy, but it will get better eventually."

A moment of silence and then "So when I was gone did he tell you that we broke up?" asked Korra somewhat sadly.

"Yeah we all knew, sorry" Asami said apologetically.

Korra's face blushed slightly "That's pretty embarrassing"

"Actually" responded Asami a little embarrassed herself. "I need to tell you something about that. and I should have told you this sooner but, while you were gone I kind of kissed him. I'm sorry."

To Asami's surprise Korra laughed "No wonder he is so nervous around us."

"You're not mad"

"No! I mean I kissed Mako when I was going out with you. so.."

"you what?" said Asami with a sour expression

"I'm so sorry I thought you knew" said Korra taking her eyes off the road for what was probably a little too long, to look at Asami.

"I'm just kidding I knew a long time ago." Laughed Asami

"Well whatever happened with Mako I'm glad it hasn't come between us. I've never had a girlfriend to hang out with and talk to before..except for Naga. This is nice"

Asami smiled "I think so too."

There was a moment of comfortable silence as Korra deliberated something.

"Asami, can I tell you something, and promise me whatever I say will stay between us." Korra said with such conviction that of course Asami nodded her head. "Yeah of course"

Korra took a deep breath and then blurted it out. "I'm pregnant".

Korra looked at Asami and if the situation wasn't so serious she would have laughed at the expression on Asami's face. However Asami composed herself quickly.

"And the baby is Mako's?"

"Yes."

"Does he know...does anyone know."

"No, Mako doesn't know. the only other person who knows is Katara. After I started getting sick and I started suspecting something I went to Katara because I knew I could trust her. you can't tell anyone ok? I just... it was eating me up ,I had to tell somebody."

Asami pat Korra leg reassuredly"

"You can trust me I won't tell anyone. So how far along are you?"

Korra felt a weight come off her chest as she spoke to Asami.

"Close to three months. It happened at some point on the way to the southern water tribe to fight my uncle and Vatu. Before I remembered that Mako and I had broken up. He...Mako had been so extra loving and sensitive...it was probably because of how guilty he felt about our breakup, and him moving on so quickly." Korra felt a little sad as she thought about it. That their relationship had turned out this way.

"Korra no matter how things turned out I know Mako loved you, but no matter what you decide I will always be your friend and I will not judge your decision. I can't imagine how these last three months have been for you, and to have handled it alone. But you have me now, ok?"

"Yes, Thank you" Korra said. "The truth is, it hasn't been so bad. My nausea and sickness usually happened late night or early mornings when I could hide it. Over the last few days I haven't had any vomiting at all, so the worse of it is over. I am just not sure how I am going to continue hiding it, until I make a decision"

"Over, keeping the baby?" asked Asami

"Yeah, I mean I'm not fit to be a mother and I don't want to bring Mako into it, especially since we broke up. And I don't want to get back together just because I am pregnant. But at the same time I am the avatar. I save people, I don't...you know...terminate them. Especially a baby." Korra felt that same dread and indecision creep into her heart that had crawled in there the moment she found out she was pregnant.

Asami tried to think of something appropriate to say but the roadway in front of her snapped any other thought out of her mind.

"A vine, vine!"Asami shouted.

Korra slammed on the breaks with the car coming to a screeching to a halt in front large tree like vines." A human sized hedge hog appearing spirit emerging to shout at them "Hey! Watch where you are going."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Ok, this chapter is really short and boring. Word for word from the episode only with what Mako is thinking during the exchange. Next Chapter will be completely made up. Hopefully will finish and post next week.

* * *

Mako made his way up the path to the courtyard of Air Temple Island just as he watched a large Airship make landing. Korra smiled when she saw Mako and he couldn't help but love the way her face lit up when she did so. He wanted to imagine that it lit up for him. However he was here on official business that she had asked him to procure and her joviality was more likely related to the trip she was about to venture on.

"Mako I am so glad you're here." sang Korra in her adorable voice, and for a minute Mako let himself believe she meant it for him and not the news he brought.

"Of course Korra" said Mako happily. Then changing to uncertainty "Avatar... Avatar Korra. Once I received your message I proceeded to contact various locations within the earth Kingdom as ordered by you..the Avatar"

"Right" responded Korra comically "the Avatar thanks you for your loyal service." then hopefully she asked if he had found any more leads.

"There are reports of airbenders popping up all over." Replied Mako "I marked the villages on this map. You guys can take it with you."

"Actually I was kind of hoping you could come too."

"Really?" Questioned Mako not sure how to respond. Did she want him to come as a comrade or because she wanted him to be near her. He couldn't do this again. The ups and downs that were a relationship with Korra. The heart break. "Um it's probably better if I sit this one out." he said trying to play it cool.

"I know things have been weird between us since we broke up" she took a step closer to him, "but you are part of team Avatar, and we can't do this without you." Mako felt Korra had stressed the we part. She wanted her team together and not him personally. He turned his head from her less she see the hurt he was hiding. "Sorry, I can't". He said walking away.

Korra's face barely held her disappointment.

As Mako made his way out his brother came after him

"Hey Mako hold on a Sec." Called Bolin

"Korra already asked Bro" Mako continued to make excuses about republic city needing him. about having a life and a job.

"A life? You sleep under a desk. And what's a more important job than helping the Avatar rebuild an entire civilization."

"It's not just that." said Mako turning away from his brother "I feel like I have been drifting away from everyone" or that Korra was over him and that made him want to drift away.

"Well drift back" said Bolin matter of factly "We need you."

Mako turned back towards Bolin hanging to any thread of hope his brother might offer him to counter his own bleak outlook.

"Come on Mako, we are going to Ba Sing Se where dad grew up" Bolin continued on with an exaggerated story of meeting their grandmother who came to an untimely end because Mako was not in attendance.

Not the best thread. But it was a reason to be around Korra, to hang on to hope.

Mako pushed his brother off of him "Alright ok, I'll come with you." Mako sighed "I guess I gotta call Beifong. She is not going to be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

note: I am changing the time frame up here so that the crew has been in Zaofu for about a month, training Opal, or what have you. This chapter (and chapter 4) replaces the first half of episode 6. It is both the night Opal is leaving for Air temple Island and the last night Korra is in Zaofu. Suyin who is a gracious host and mother cannot let Korra nor her daughter leave without a party just for them.

* * *

Korra and her comrades had been at Zaofu for about a month, it was their last night there as they would be leaving with Lin back to Republic city the next morning. In honor of the Avatar's, and her own daughter Opal's departure to the Air temple Island, Suyin was holding a dance performance and small gala. Suyin's personal stylist just left the room having finished with Korra's hair and makeup. The avatar had insisted that Suyin please not go out of her way at her expense and the metal bender had promised the night would be a simple affair. However when the personal stylist had arrived and Suyin had requested that she go with Korra to help her get ready she realized that Suyin had spared no expense.

She now opened a garment box whose contents the stylist insisted belonged to Korra. The Avatar removed the silky dress from the box and masses of tissue paper. She held the dress in front of her by the straps. It was a long bluish grey silk mermaid style gown with an equally plunging neck and back line. From the one side, about knee length, an inlet of sheer bright blue chiffon cascaded in layers to the floor, reminiscent of moving water.

"I guess I am not meant to wear my wrappings under this." said the brunette to herself, as she undressed and slipped into the slinky dress. The luxurious fabric clung to her curves and yet was free flowing and graceful. She had never once dressed in something like this though, and her bare back and half exposed breasts made her feel extremely self conscious. She dared a peek in the ornate cheval mirror and for a second she didn't even recognize herself. Her bangs were left side swept as usual, however the rest of her hair was pulled into french twist. Her blue eyes stood out against the kohl and smoky blue and grey eye shadow and her eyelashes looked unfathomably long. Her usually unadorned lips were glossy and rosy. And her high cheekbones were rouged with a soft blush. She was both surprised and embarrassed at how feminine the dress made her strong body look. Her eyes paused for a moment on the reflection of her breasts. At four months along in her pregnancy this was the only part of her body growing larger, it was absurd.

Korra sighed as she placed a pair of pale kitten heeled shoes on her feet. Now that she was in a comfortable stage of her pregnancy it was easy to forget the fact that she was even pregnant. However this wasn't something she could ignore much longer. She might not look like she was pregnant yet, but it was eventually going to catch up with her. She had to make a choice, and soon. If she was to decide to terminate the pregnancy, it wouldn't be fair to let the fetus grow much longer. A knock at the door pulled Korra from her thoughts.

"Korra," called Asami through the door. "Are you ready? It's time to make our way to the theater for the dance performance."

"Yes, sorry." said Korra as she opened the door to meet Asami.

"Wow. Korra you look amazing."

"Thanks" replied Korra slightly embarrassed "so do you." It was true as Asami was always radiantly beautiful. However on this one night, Korra may have had her beat.

Mako, Bolin, and Suyin's boys were already seated in the box when the ladies entered together all dressed to the nines. Mako couldn't help but stare at Korra. She was beautiful. He had always thought her beautiful, but tonight she was even more so. Like a goddess demanding attention, without even having to speak. The girls took the front row and Mako felt frustrated that he wasn't next to her. However as he was not directly behind her he had a good view of the side of her face. As the lights dimmed and the audience's voices became lulled Bolin leaned in to comment to his brother Mako.

"How about Suyin and BeiFong tonight? Looking pretty hot. That means my Opal will be good looking even when she is old like them."

Mako hadn't even noticed them when they had walked in, but from his vantage point he had to agree that the matured women looked elegant in their green evening gowns.

"I don't think the chief and Suyin would appreciate you calling them old." Replied Mako dryly.

Huan shushed them as the Metal bending dancers made their appearance to the ques of the symphony.

Mako tried his hardest to watch the dancers, however his attention kept reverting to the avatars profile. Unlike him Korra was enthralled in the performance. He gave up on the dancers and instead watched it vicariously through Korra's expressions. He was content watching her features change; insync with the dancers and symphony, a roller coaster of sound and movement. At one point the music crescendoed and a dramatic dance sequence ensued. Simultaneously Korra's face registered shock and after a moment she whispered something inaudible to Asami. His Raven haired ex's expression mirrored Korra's shock. Asami whispered something back to Korra and then the two of them smiled and looked down at some unseen point. Somehow he doubted their quiet conversation had anything to do with the performance. Mako felt inexplicably Jealous of the two girls recent friendship. He wanted to know what they were talking about, what he was being left out of. he knew his feelings weren't fair, and in reality his actions created a shared bond between the two. A friendship forged between the shared hatred for a man that broke their hearts, he thought bitterly.

He had thought about trying to fix things with Korra. The thing is having grown up on the streets, in the past, if he broke something he ran away. He didn't have the resources to fix something broken. He didn't know where to begin.


	4. Chapter 35

As Korra expected the small gala attendance was rather large including socialites, politicians and other important people of Zaofu. Korra barely ate more than a couple bites of her dinner before she was swept off to dance. Korra had never had much practice at ball room dancing, but she was a fast learner and found it wasn't hard to follow the lead of the more experienced dancers. She was rather popular tonight. While she was the avatar and her status garnered attention she had a feeling it had more to do with her revealing dress and made up features. Once her partners became repeat individuals (mainly, Wei, Wing and Bolin), she excused herself so that she could get a breath of fresh air.

She walked through the double doors that emptied out to a cobbled courtyard, and then to the decorated gardens. "Hey, Mako." she said to the firebender's familiar backside. He turned towards her and if looks could kill Korra thought she would be dead.

"Hey" was all he said, his golden, fire filled eyes locking with hers.

"What's the matter with you?" Korra said poking Mako's side, making him squirm a little in surprise. She gave a smirk at his reaction.

"Nothing." he said crossing his arms. "I'm surprised to see you without some man's arms around your waist."

Korra replied with a very unlady like snort, leaning in towards her friend "Why Mako, could you be Jealous?"

"Jealous, me? No! You can dance with whoever you want. You are not my girlfriend."

Korra withdrew her advancement from Mako, looking a little taken aback. Mako felt instantly guilty.

"I know" replied Korra, all teasing leaving her voice. "However we are still friends and there is no reason we can't share a dance."

She held out her hand invitingly and Mako took it. The music that wafted out from the ballroom was smooth and Jazzy. For a moment they were quiet and their movements were off sync, but the two of them soon fell into step with each other. Mako raised Korra's hand twirling her around and then he pulled her into him, as the band moved into a slower number. There was a second of hesitation but then Korra leaned her head into Mako's chest. He then rested his chin on top of her head, and the two of them swayed lazily to the music.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way." Mako said softly to Korra

"Thank you, by the way." she replied, daring to tease him a little again.

"I'm sorry I was so rude with you before. You were right. I was jealous. I know you said we don't work, but that doesn't mean I can just stop loving you. We may be broken up, but I can't disregard how I feel. I see you with another man's hands on you and I see fire."

"I agree, it's hard. But time will make it easier." She hated saying it. She wanted him to argue with her and tell her she was wrong. She wanted to give him a second chance, but she needed him to fight for her. Because when he broke up with her in the police dept he had let her go so easily and then moved on from her while she was in danger of losing her life.

Korra concluded: "It still hurts, but the painful love we feel for each other will eventually soften and change into the love of a friendship."

Mako nodded his head silently in understanding as Korra pulled slightly away from him. It seemed like Mako wanted to say something more, but Suyin appeared.

"Ah, here are the two of you. We have been looking for you all over. Opal is getting ready to leave. Would you like to see her off?"

Korra smiled and nodded "Yes of course."

The avatar removed herself from the firebenders embrace, and he let all but her hand go. He held onto her hand a moment longer, but when she glanced back at him quizzically, he let her fingers slide from his. Once more letting her go, when he didn't mean it.


	5. Chapter 4

Korra lays in bed after a warm shower. She is comfortable in a simple tank and lounge pants. She is exhausted, and yet she cannot fall asleep. The hidden baby in her belly wanted to make it's presence known. She had felt it move earlier for the first time during the dance performance, and then the movement subsided. Now when Korra was ready to settle in for the night the baby became active again. Korra could no longer think of it as a fetus, or something expendable. The baby was a living thing, relying on her to nourish and deliver it. She could not abort this pregnancy...her baby...Mako's baby. She sighed, rubbing her belly, trying the calm the baby so that she could sleep. Mako, she wasn't sure when to tell him. He had to know, after all he was the father. He would probably abandon her all over again. Though they weren't together so it wouldn't really be abandoning her. Maybe he wouldn't though. Maybe he would be excited she was pregnant, that he was going to be a father. Mako was very fatherly over his little brother Bolin, perhaps being a father would be natural for him. Korra yawned and felt herself falling asleep as she imagined different scenarios in how Mako would react to the news.

Korra felt like she had just fallen asleep when she heard Naga's low growl start and end just as abruptly with a whine. She threw her covers to the side and bolted up with fire bursting from her hands. Before she can even comprehend what has happened, she is paralyzed. Unfamiliar faces loom hazily in front of her vision. She feels the drug try to steal away her consciousness, however Korra refuses to let it take her. She is unaware of being hoisted up over a shoulder, as she focuses on staying alert. More than ever, she is aware of the separate heartbeat inside her. The drug remains in her immediate blood stream and Korra finds herself grateful that the baby is a little ball of energy. However she isn't sure if the drug is having or will have any effect on the baby.

Korra can hear Sirens, and thinks that a fight has ensued, however the bright lights and loud noises seem so distant and far away. Like she is watching a mover with busted sound, instead of being in the center of the fray. She cannot hear the words of her of her kidnappers, nor does she hear the desperation in Mako's voice when he says they (her friends) can't let them (the enemy) take her. She can see her friends in the distance as she is placed on the ground. She feels guilty that her friends lives are in danger and she is unable to do anything. She feels guilty that the only thing she can do is think, and most of her thoughts are of the baby. How could she let this situation happen? She could only assume her captors were the red Lotus Lin had been warning her about. Korra had told Lin she didn't need protection and now here she was with all of her friends trying to rescue her after she couldn't even protect herself. How was she going to protect her baby? Why had she been so cocky? She should have taken this threat seriously.

Korra wasn't sure how much time had elapsed by the time Lin and Suyin rescued her and when Aiwei administered the serum to neutralize the shirashu toxins. Korra could hear the metal bending sisters bickering about the intruders as the toxin began to clear her body. She sat up slowly gripping her pounding head. She had to find out who had let the red lotus in. They would have more information about the group who had tried to abduct her. The more she knew the more prepared she could be in the future to keep her baby safe. "The guards, it had to be one of them" said Korra groggily.

"I agree" said Aiwei calmly.

"Well them question them all, whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences" yelled Suyin angrily as she turned and walked to the window, looking out of it as if she could see the person in question.

It was quiet in the room, all absorbed in their own thoughts when Asami cleared her throat. "It's still very late..or early, we should all get some rest before we start interrogating the guards in a few hours. Boys if you don't mind leaving Suyin, Lin and I can help Korra get situated."

Bolin stood stretching his arms wide and yawned. "that sounds like a great idea." He started to follow Aiwei out the door, but stopped as he waited for his brother. Mako shook his head and kept his arms crossed. "I'm not going to bed. Who can sleep after that? Besides those people just tried to abduct Korra, I am not leaving her alone."

"She is not alone Mako, and it was Suyin and Lin that rescued her anyhow. She will be quite safe." replied Asami, "Being that she was drugged, I think she should be examined to make sure she is alright. Her examination might require her to undress, please allow her some modesty".

Mako looked like he was going to argue, but Bolin pulled him by the arm towards the exit.

"I am so sorry," apologised Suyin. "I can't believe I didn't think of having healer attend to you. I will ring for one right now."

"I don't need a healer." said Korra wide eyed to Suyin who, ignoring Korra, was already calling for the healer. Korra looked at Asami for help, pointing her index fingers at her belly. Asami moved to take a seat next to the avatar.

"I think you should tell them. Just in case some extra part of you was affected by the drug."

Lin cocked her head to the side, her thin eyebrows knitting together. "Tell us what?"

Korra looked from Asami to Lin, and then to Suyin who had just got off the phone. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want everybody knowing about the baby, especially in the midst with the red lotus business. But Asami was right, she had to make sure the baby was safe, and she needed a healer for that.

Korra sighed and in a rush said "I'm pregnant."

Suyin's hands went to her mouth, to try and cover her shocked expression. Lin just grimaced,

"Mako couldn't have picked a better time to knock you up."

"Mako didn't pick a time. It was unplanned, he doesn't even know yet. And it didn't _just_ happen." said Korra defensively "I am four months along."

Lin threw her arms up. "So you were pregnant when you were fighting Vatu? Smart."

"Oh Lin," said Syuin exasperated "leave her alone. She is the avatar, there is never really a great time to be pregnant. There will always be dangers for her, even if this pregnancy was planned."

The sisters argument was stopped from going any further when the healer, an elderly water tribe woman, knocked on the door and let herself in. She confirmed with Suyin that the news of the avatar's pregnancy would not leave the room, and then began her exam.

Korra thought about what Suyin said. As the avatar the baby in her womb would always be subject to whatever danger she was exposed to. As the healer examined her and the baby, she felt extremely vulnerable. All of a sudden she wished her own mother was here. She didn't know what to do, she felt lost and scared. She wanted her mother with her to hug her and tell her that it would be ok.

The water tribe healer finished her exam "Well I am happy to announce your baby is healthy." Korra nodded her head in thanks. She rubbed her belly, thankful that her baby was safe. She had to keep it that way. She had to find out what the red Lotus wanted from her. Korra had to put an end to this so that her baby would be safe.


	6. Chapter 5

Note: I am changing up time frames here again. I also just realized some of my formatting was getting lost, so the story seemed to be continuous, when there were gaps of time. Sorry about that, it probably made it a little confusing. Whoops.

* * *

On the airship Korra stared listlessly out one of the windows. It had been two weeks since the attack at Zaofu. In the time since Korra had learned the Red lotus wanted to usher a new world order of anarchy by doing away with the established government and world leaders. As the avatar and bringer of balance she was instrumental to their plan in tearing that balance apart. Zaheer had told her they had tried to kidnap her as a child, to train her and mold her into a tool to be used for their cause. Korra wasn't sure what their plan was for her was now, however they were willing to do anything to get their hands on her, including hurting the people she loved. Right now the airbenders that she considered a second family were in the grasp of the red lotus and their lives in danger. As Mako, Bolin, Suyin, Lin, and Tonraq tried to strategize Korra pictured the airbending family. The images of the children stuck in her head, especially the baby Rohan. How could they be thinking about keeping Korra safe when all their innocent friends could be killed with one wrong move.

"It doesn't matter." says Korra to her allies. "None of these ideas will work. The second Zaheer realizes we are up to something he will wipe out the airbenders." Korra is still looking out the window, trying to keep the fear in her face from being seen.

Suyin frowned "and Opal is one of those airbenders. Believe me I understand what is at stake"

Korra knew Suyin didn't want to hand her over because she was pregnant. but how could Suyin put Korra's child before her own? Korra's mind was made up: "Then I think you'll agree, the only plan that will work is for me to give myself up." Korra turned to face her friends to show them she was determined.

"What!?" Says Mako incredulously.

"We will figure out another way." Said Tonraq, not wanting to hand his only child over to these monsters.

Korra shakes her head, "I talked it over with lord Zuko and I have given it a lot of thought. I have to do this"

Asami was in disbelief. She really wished Korra had told Mako so she could just ask her out loud if she had gone brain dead and forgot about the baby. "You can't expect us to sit here and let Zaheer take you."

"The world has been out of balance far too long. It needs the air nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love. Help me save the airbenders. then you can worry about saving me."

Tonraq had a twisting sensation in his gut, but his beautiful daughter was the Avatar, she knew what she was doing "We're with you Korra."

If Tonraq was willing to let his daughter do this, then who was Suyin to disagree "Yes, whatever you need. We're here."

Korra looked at all of friends and family with a pain in her heart "I'll go radio zaheer".

She closes the door behind her and she shuts them all out.

* * *

Korra comes to and it takes her a second to remember where she is and what has happened. She is brought back to attention by the cold metal cuffs biting into her wrists and ankles. Her aching joints tell her she has been there for some time. The last thing she remembers is her father being thrown off the peak of Mt. Laghima by Zaheer. Zaheer comes into focus standing with Ghazan and Ming-Hua. "You!..You killed my father." Korra feels a fire burn in her chest and she releases it from her mouth in a rage trying her hardest to make the flames reach her father's murderers.

"I understand your grief, I also lost someone I loved today. But your pain will soon be over" Zaheer looks behind him at two hooded figures "Bring the poison".

Korra eyes the metallic liquid being manipulated by the hooded red lotus members. Her heart lurches as she thinks about what the poison could do to her unborn child.

Korra struggles against her bonds. "When I get out of here none of you will survive" she threatens.

Zaheer smirks, "You won't get out unless the metal clan taught you a way to bend platinum. Once we administer this poison your body will naturally react forcing you into the avatar state in the effort to keep you alive. Sadly for you, you will be entering it for the last time."

"No! The avatar cycle." and her baby.

"Yes. When we dispatch you in the avatar state the cycle will end. So we lucky few, this band of brothers and sisters in anarchy, are witnessing the beginning of an era of true freedom. together we will forge a world without kings and queens, without borders or nations. Where a man's only allegiance is to himself and those he loves. We will return to the true balance of natural order. And though you again will never be reborn your name will echo throughout history. Korra, the last avatar."

"Wait!" all Korra can think of is her baby. "Please...I'm pregnant." Korra was not the kind to grovel or beg. But when she gave herself up she hadn't banked on death. If she died, her baby died too.

Ghazan and Ming-Hua make eye contact wondering what this would mean for their plans.

Several heartbeats passed before Zaheer spoke "Then at least you won't die alone. Administer the poison."

The hooded figures bend the poison adhering it to korra's skin, like leeches. The liquid is cold to the touch, but as it is forced through her pores it is hot and searing. It feels like fire as it races through her circulatory system. She cries out in agony.

Korra's screams are music to Zaheer's ears. He is so close to getting what he wants. "Get ready as soon as she is in the avatar state, take her out."

Ghazan creates a boiling lava pool underneath Korra in case, in the avatar state, she is able to free herself from the chains. Ming-Hua creates deadly ice scythes extending from the empty shoulder sockets, waiting for the moment Korra goes avatar.

Through Korra's pain she tries to discern what the base of the poison is. Perhaps if it was waterbased she could bend it out. But she can't think straight as the pain and heat amplify. Her body tries to force her into the avatar state but she fights against it. If she enters the avatar state Raava and the baby will die with her. Then again the poison might be killing the baby anyway.

"Why isn't she staying in the avatar state." asks Ghazan as he watches korra's eyes flicker in and out of the avatar state.

"Give it time. she can't resist it for long." replies Zaheer.

Korra's heartbeat is erratic and she starts to hallucinate as the poison takes greater hold. She see's Amon's mask emerge from the crumbling face of Zaheer "I told you Korra the world doesn't need you anymore."

"The time of the avatar is over, Korra" says Ghazan's face with her Uncle's voice, as his head twists impossibly to become Unalaq. "Give up".

Ming-Hua morphs into Vatu, to taunt her "You are too weak to resist. You cannot protect a simple unborn baby, let alone a bring balance to a world filled with people. And I am stronger than ever. There is no use fighting it. let go." The three voices Echo to let go.

Korra can hold out no longer when the avatar state takes control. With the last of her senses she hears Zaheer command "Now! Destroy the avatar."

As Korra let's go she feels she can hear a whisper of Raava's voice telling her it will be ok.

Korra's consciousness pulls into the recesses of her own mind, as she lets Raava use her body to fight zaheer. Usually she is a conscious participant, but this time Korra is not aware of her body ripping itself from the chains. Nor of the proceedings of the battle with Zaheer. She is aware however, as Raava starts to fade away, of the very breath being taken from her body by the red lotus leader.

* * *

Mako and his brother make their exit from the caves after their successful, but deadly fight with Ming-Hua and Ghazan. Mako's victory feels short lived though as he sees Korra's life succumbing to Zaheer's Hands. He stands helplessly as Zaheer suffocates Korra with his airbending. For a moment he hates that the harmonic convergence has given new life to airbenders, for the very reason that one of the bestowed is using it to steal the breath of his beloved. However Mako's hatred is quelled when Tenzin's airbenders, with the direction from Jinora, create an air current to rescue Korra and capture Zaheer.

Mako lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, but he realizes Korra is still in danger as she collapses. He wants to run to her, but Tonraq is at her side first. So instead Mako stands rooted to the spot; a helpless specter.

Tonraq cradles his daughter in his arms, "Korra sweetheart, it's me dad." he strokes her cheek. "Please hang on" he coaxes her.

Mako can hear the pain in Tonraq's voice, and it mirrors the anguish of his own inner turmoil. The fire bender wishes he could be the one holding her, but at the same time it feels right that Tonraq should be the one to have her final embrace. Mako could not imagine how this scenario must feel to a father. Besides, Mako thought, he had no right to her as he had failed her time and time again. He was never really there for her when she needed him most.

Korra reaches out for her father at the sound of his voice, and Mako's heart wrenches as her hand falls, unable to complete the action. Her eyes close and Mako fears the worst. He can hear Zaheer laughing, but he cannot comprehend the taunts. His brain, and body feel instantly numb. But he feels a spark of hope...of life when Jinora talks rapidly to Suyin

"You can save her the poison is Metallic."

Suyin runs to Korra's side, she feels Korra's head and body, searching for the material that is foreign to her blood. All watch with bated breath as Suyin starts to bend, compelling the poison to release it's bonds from korra's system. Mako prays silently that it is not too late. Korra coughs and vomits the liquid metal as Suyin separates it from the avatar.

"Korra?" calls Tonraq hesitantly. Korra looks at her father, she had thought he was dead. Was she dead? No, she felt to terrible to be dead. Korra gives her father a weak smile. "Dad, you're alive."

"Korra I am here for you, and I am never going to let you go." He hugs her tightly, having her returned to him when he thought her gone.

* * *

Korra awakes the same way she has every day for the past two weeks; in a cold nightmarish sweat. Her body is still weak, her muscles ravaged from the poison that had invaded her person. She feels her belly, mimicking the water/healing bending performed for pregnancy examinations. She could still feel the baby's presence, but she could not detect a heart beat. The baby had not moved the last two weeks. Katara had told her it was too soon to know to, what extent the poison has affected the baby. However the prognosis was not good. Katara advised her the heart beat could be very faint and that, like Korra, the baby needed time to heal. The other outcome was that the baby was dead and her body has not recognized the passing yet to move into the cleansing miscarriage phase. It was a waiting game, and Korra was never good at being patient.

Katara had showed Korra how to perform healing bending on an unborn baby. Really it was transferring some of the mother's strength and health to the baby. Korra tried it several times a day, however as she was so fragile right now it was probably doing little good. She felt like crying. She was so angry and frustrated with herself. Korra felt shame and self pity wash over her. "No!" she told her self. "I will not accept defeat." She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Korra took a deep breath and pulled her self to a standing position. She felt wobbly. Holding onto the vanity next to her she took a step. The muscles and tendons in her legs protested. Her joints ached and still had a burning sensation with use. She took another step, and then another, but the simple act of trying to walk was too much. Her legs buckled underneath her. She swung her arms wildly, trying to find purchase on the vanity, but she only succeeded in sending items crashing to the floor.

Asami came running in to check on Korra after hearing what sounded like a catastrophe. Korra was on the floor her knees pulled into her chest. Miscellaneous items and broken glass trinkets surrounded her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" chastised Asami as she gathered a broom and dustpan from a nearby closet.

"I'm not a child, I am allowed out of bed whenever I see fit. Anyway, I was trying to get myself ready for Jinora's ceremony."

Asami sighed as she swept up the broken glass "I'm sorry, you are right. You are not a child, but you did go through a terrible ordeal and It's ok to need help. Stop trying to do everything on your own, and let your family and friends help you." Korra nodded, looking at the floor, but said nothing.

Korra held back tears as Asami helped her to her feet and back to the bed. The girls were silent as Asami helped Korra into her formal watertribe wear, and into a wheelchair. The non bender knew her friend hated the wheelchair, that Korra saw it as just another weakness...another failure. As Asami fixed Korra's hair, she wished she could think of something encouraging to say. She had been with Korra when Katara gave her the bleak news about the viability of the baby. Korra did not talk about it.

Asami put the finishing pin in Korra's covered bun. "There you go, all fixed up for a formal avatar appearance. take a look" She shows Korra her reflection in a hand mirror.

"It's great, thanks." Korra tried to answer enthusiastically, but it came out flat.

"You know no one expects you to bounce back right away. It's only been two weeks you need time to heal." Korra looks off in the distance and says nothing. Asami places a hand over hers reassuringly, "I want you to know I am here for you. If you ever want to talk or anything. But lets just try to enjoy this today. for Jinora."

Korra had a soft spot for the children, "You're right. Okay lets go."

* * *

Korra is greeted by her parents, friends and President Reiko. Her father, happy to see her up and about, tells her how beautiful she looks even though her skin is a pale pallor and dark circles ring her eyes. Though he is not lying, because just the sight of her alive brings a swell to his heart and he thinks her presence is beautiful.

The group chats for a bit waiting for the ceremony to begin. Korra doesn't listen to any of it, too absorbed in her thoughts. She looks over at Mako. He is his usual handsome self, but Korra thinks he looks a little tired, perhaps from long hours at work. With Korra out of commission, the police have even more work to do. She felt guilty, but it made her feel better, that maybe all his work had been the reason he hadn't come to visit her in the last two weeks. Even though it hurt a little bit, it was probably for the better. She never told him about the pregnancy, and it felt like a mute point to say anything now. If the baby was dead, seeing the father of her child was too painful.

Eventually Asami says "We should all get inside."

"I want to help" shouts Ikki as she grabs the handles of Korra's wheelchair.

and almost simultaneously Meelo jumps on Korra's lap "I want to ride with Korra."

Asami almost tells the children to leave Korra alone, as she is unwell, but decides not to when she see's the first genuine smile on Korra's face in the last two weeks. Korra wraps her arms around Meelo. She could imagine a small boy with her skin and eyes and Mako's black hair and facial facial features sitting on her lap just as Meelo was.

Inside the auditorium they all take their places. The ceremony begins beautifully, and Jinora is called forward. However before Tenzin presents his daughter as the the newest air bending master he calls out korra to thank her for laying down her life to protect them.

"there is no way we can ever repay her for what she has done," Tenzin continues "but we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. So while she recuperates the air nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth. but unlike our ancestors we serve the people of all nations working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace."

He looks over at Korra addressing her directly,

"Avatar Korra I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world. Now let us anoint the new master that will help lead us in our path."

Jinora's hood is dropped and, with her freshly shaven head and airbending tattoos, she is presented as the new air master. She hugs her father. The crowd rejoices and the ceremony comes to an end. Korra wants to be happy for Jinora and her accomplishment, but the ceremony reminds her of her failures as the avatar and a potential mother. She tries her hardest not to cry, but a single tear escapes anyway.


	7. Chapter 6

Note: Just watched Book 4: Episode 1. I loved it! The only hard part is now that the new season began I have a hard time writing an AU story. When something new comes out and I go astray I feel like I am betraying the true Korra world. Oh well, I will do my best to try and complete a decent AU Korra fan fiction.

* * *

Mako sits at his desk in the precinct, he is one of the last few employee's in the building, aside from the scheduled night crew. He is looking over files and paperwork. His black, usually styled hair, is tousled from having ran his hands through it so many times. It had been about six weeks since the showdown with Zaheer and the red lotus. Zaheer had warned them that the incident would bring other red lotus members out of hiding. They knew the avatar was weak and they would be coming after Korra to finish the job Zaheer himself wasn't able to finish. Mako wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to rest until every member of the Red Lotus was hunted down and either incarcerated or killed.

Mako looked up when he heard the familiar metallic sound of the metalbending police armor.

"How's the search going kid?" asked his Chief

"Pretty much the same. Any lead had either come to a dead end, or we are only finding low standing members who have little power and resources or no knowledge of any preconceived plans."

Beifong sat on the edge Mako's desk "I even wonder if anything Zaheer says had any validity anymore. Since losing his friends he seems to have gone insane. Well more insane anyway."

"About that. I was questioning him again this morning. He said I was wasting my time, and that it would be better spent with my family as it would soon be destroyed."

Beifong stopped fingering through the files on Mako's desk to look him in the face as he continued talking.

"When I grilled him about what the Red Lotus would want with Bolin, Zaheer just laughed wildly and told me I was stupid."

"Zaheer was probably just trying to ruffle your feathers."

"Probably, but all the same I warned Bolin and told him to watch himself."

Beifong shook her head and cleared her throat.

"This is off subject, but have you talked to Korra recently."

"Uh….well" Mako pulled at the neck of his shirt. "I have meant to. It's been really busy here lately with all the extra requests with Korra being sick and all…"

"uh-huh. Well your shift actually ended two hours ago. You've been doing too much overtime, you are going to burn yourself out. Why don't you head out, go visit Korra, I think you two have some catching up to do."

"Yeah, maybe. I guess I'll just finish up my paperwork and then maybe head over."

"Don't stay here all night. It doesn't look good when the Chief leaves before you, makes you look like a brown noser. Makes the other guys not like you." She teased him. "See you tomorrow detective." she said as she started walking away, but she looked over her shoulder before walking out the door. "Oh and you might want to stop and get a gift. It's Korra's birthday."

Mako sighed as he finished his paperwork. He looked at the picture of Him and Korra on his desk. She was smiling her overly large goofy smile and she looked pretty and full of life. The last time her saw her, she looked sad and empty. It broke his heart to see her that way. He didn't know what to do, and when it came to Korra he usually just messed things up. So he stayed away. At least at work he could protect her, looking for red lotus members, and trying to help fill her shoes while she recuperated. He wondered if she ever fully would, but if she didn't he was willing to spend his life fighting battles meant for the avatar. If he had done that in the first place she wouldn't be in her current condition. It was probably for the best if he left her alone to heal. Asami and Korra's parents were taking care of her, they knew what was best for her. He would just be in the way making a mess of things.

"Still working?" Mako looked up from his work. Korra's father, great.

"Tonraq, Sir." Mako made to stand up.

"No need for formalities, just Tonraq is fine."

"Tonraq then, Is everything alright, is Korra ok?"

"She's fine. I just wanted to talk to you. Have you eaten yet?"

* * *

Mako and Tonraq were seated in a booth at a small cafe known for their fire nation food and tea. A waitress promptly took their order.

"I heard this place has great food. I am partial to water nation food, however I appreciate the spiciness of fire nation cuisine. Cleans the system out." said Tonraq.

" It's a local favorite of the guy's at the station and it probably doesn't hurt that it's not even a block away."

Mako was curious about what Tonraq wanted to talk to him about. Tonraq had come to the station several times before to talk to him and Beifong about the Red Lotus search, and other things concerning the avatar. However this was the first time he requested to talk to Mako alone. He doubted it was to talk about Fire Nation fare.

"Korra loves this stuff, then again she will eat anything. She has a healthy appetite. Well used to anyway."

Mako felt his heart sink.

"She is still not doing well?"

"Korra is getting better. It's a slow recovery. I don't think most people would have survived what happened to her. She needs time, and support."

"She has a great network of friends and family I am sure you guys are doing a great job."

Thier conversation stopped for a moment when their plates were presented in front of them. They both ate a couple bites in silence.

"Senna and I will be leaving for southern pole tomorrow." Reported Tonraq, breaking the silence.

Korra was leaving? Mako hadn't been to see her, but he liked the idea of her being close in case he ever felt brave enough to visit. He also wanted her in close proximity to protect her.

"What about Asami, I know she was helping you two with her."

"Asami will be staying with Korra, here in the outskirts of Republic City. As the leader of the Southern Water Tribes I have duties to attend to and I have been gone far too long. Senna and I tried to get Korra to come home with us, but she is adamant she wants to stay here. You know how stubborn she is."

"Sir, with all due respect I think that is a bad idea. Who is going to protect her?"

"That is why I wanted to talk to you. I would like it if you stayed with Korra the remainder of her recoupment."

"I am the last person you should be asking. Every time she really needed me I failed her."

"Not every time. Or at least it doesn't have to be this time."

"I am the man that broke your daughter's heart."

"You love her," it wasn't a question "I know you did some awful things to my daughter. Believe me, when I found out, I wanted to kick the shit out of you. Look, I know you're a good kid. You've had a rough life, and sure you've made some bad decisions, but you can make up for it. My daughter needs you right now, probably more than ever. Don't walk away from her this time because, as a father, this will be the last chance I give you


	8. Chapter 7

Mako took his few bags of belongings from the cab and paid the fare. Korra's new place, a get well present from Varrick, was nestled in the outskirts of republic city. Far enough away from the city hub to have a large yard that was hidden by a wrought iron fence overgrown with ivy. The house was large, but not a mansion. It had a welcoming look in the fading orange light of dusk. His knuckles paused over the door for a moment, but then took a deep breath and knocked. Asami opened the door "Mako!", she said and gave him a big hug before ushering him in.

He stood in the foyer not sure what to do. He felt nervous. He held out a shopping bag to Asami.

"I, uh, brought dinner. It's from Narook's, Korra's favorite, it might have gotten a little cool on the way over."

"That's so sweet. Korra's actually sleeping though." Asami took the bag from Mako. "Still feels warm to me. Come into the kitchen, we can eat. I'll set some aside for Korra for when she is feeling up to it."

Mako followed Asami into the kitchen and took a seat on a bar stool at the counter.

"I hope you don't mind if we keep it casual and eat in the kitchen." said Asami as she emptied some of the food onto two plates. "There is a beautiful dining room in here, but it's rather large for just the two of us. Bolin was supposed to come, I don't know if you spoke to him, but he is helping Opal and Tenzin with an Avatar call." Asami gave Mako a plate and sat next to him.

"I don't mind eating in here at all, it's nicer than most places I've eaten. And no I didn't talk to Bolin, we have both been very busy trying to help Korra while she is healing. I have only seen him two or three times in the last month."

"Well, I am glad you're here. I think Korra will be too."

The noodles in Mako's mouth felt suddenly gelatinous and tasteless. He half choked them down his throat.

"Does Korra not know I will be staying here."

Asami purposefully chewed her food slowly while she decided on the best answer.

"Not entirely. Korra is very sensitive lately. You ever know how something will affect her; how she will react. We decided it best, to just let it happen, rather than tell her."

"Great."

* * *

Korra woke in the early morning, she had slept through the night with minimal nightmares. It seems pushing herself physically, the day before, had worked out well for helping her sleep. As she sat up in bed her body protested. It was a good ache though, from actually having had used her muscles. She noticed a small box on the nightstand next to her bed. A small note said happy birthday in a sharp scrawl she recognized as Mako's handwriting. Her 18th birthday was two days ago, but her heart skipped a beat that he had thought about her at all. Inside was an old fashioned water tribe pendent. She surprised herself when she laughed out loud. The sound of her own laughter sounded foreign to her ears. These types of pendants were often offered as a betrothal promise. Mako had probably been completely clueless when he picked it out. She wished Mako was here so that she could see his face when she told him what the necklace meant. See could just imagine him going all red in the face. Still, it was pretty, there was no real harm in wearing it without a promise attached to it. She fastened it to her neck.

Korra dressed and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat, she was famished from not having had dinner the night before. As she made her way carefully down the stairs, she still had a difficult time with them, she was surprised to hear Asami moving around. Since Korra had been able to ambulate on her own, Asami had resumed sleeping until the sun came up. Something smelled phenomenal and Asami did not cook, well anyway. She had wondered how they would fend for themselves with her parents gone. She entered the kitchen cautiously, and tripped when she was who the visitor was. Luckily he caught her by the waist. forcing their chests together in an effort to keep Korra from falling. "Mako!?" stammered Korra blushing.

"Hey Korra. Are you alright? You should be more careful, you almost fell." said Mako, stating the obvious. He righted her and tried to help her to a chair, but she swatted him away.

"I'm fine. I'm not an invalid, just a little out of shape." She hoisted herself into a barstool at the counter, which already had a plate of food placed on it, three plates actually.

"You shouldn't have bothered cooking for Asami, it will be cold by the time she wakes up. What are you doing here anyway?" Korra was talking with her mouth full of food, and Mako was surprised to see her acting so normal. She was thinner than usual. He could tell, even through her loose clothing. However, her tightly drawn skin was a healthy bronze shade and her cheeks had their usually rosy color.

"That's a rude question, and after I just saved you from falling on your face" replied Mako dryly

"I wouldn't have tripped if I wasn't startled by you, so it was your fault I fell in the first place."

Mako didn't reply and instead walked away to return with a cup of tea which he placed in front of Korra.

"Thanks." said Korra, she took a sip. Mako took a seat next to her, he pointed to her pendent.

"I see you found the present I got for you."

"Oh, you mean the betrothal necklace?" said Korra nonchalantly, fingering the pendent, anticipating Mako's reaction.

"I was considering it more of a promise." said Mako, surprising Korra, with his answer.

"A promise?" she asked confused.

"A promise that I am not going to let you down anymore."

"Mako, we've talked about this."

"I know. I am not asking for anything in return. I made of mess of things with you and I was never really there for you when you needed me to be. When you almost...died...I promised myself that I would never let you get hurt again. I promise to protect you, and just to be here for you.

"As friends?"

"As friends. Whatever you need from me, I promise to provide it."


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: Sorry it has been a few weeks since I posted anything. I work a full time job and have 4 year old twins. I really only get to write when after the girls are in bed and when my husband has freelance work (which is 1/2 the time). I love writing, but family first. Also just watched the last episode of Korra, I am so happy Korra and Mako are reunited. I hope the series ends with them together. Sigh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Mako stretches in the back yard with Korra after lunch. The grounds were surprisingly large, with a small bending training court, a track that outlined the inner parameters, a large veranda, and an outdoor swimming pool. Korra had wanted to exercise, and Mako saw no harm in it so long as she agreed to a partner. Asami sat on a lounge chair on the veranda, flipping through a magazine, with Naga at her feet.

"You're not going to exercise with us?" asked Mako of Asami. She didn't bother looking up "Nope, looking after Korra has been a full time job. Since you are here I am taking a break."

"I am right here you know." said Korra is response to Asami's jab.

"Sorry hun, I didn't mean it like that. You have to admit you are difficult. You have been prescribed bed rest and then you want to run around and over exert yourself."

"Sounds like Korra." Said Mako.

Korra stuck her tongue out at him, and then gave Mako a half grin. It didn't pass Asami's notice. She was glad Korra took Mako's presence so well. Asami was afraid it could have gone much worse.

"Seriously though, since you are here Mako do you mind if I head out to shop? We need some necessities."

Korra had already started some simple bending sets in the training court.

"Yeah that's fine."

"I have a couple stops to make so I'll probably be back late. Feel free to eat dinner without me. Oh and I am serious, watch Korra closely. She puts on a brave front but she is still in a lot of pain, and pushes herself too far. When she first decided she was exercising again it was against Katara's recommendation, and she ended up losing consciousness. If I wasn't spotting her she would have broke her head open, or worse."

"I will."

"Ok." Asami's mouth was a straight line "I feel like a mother, leaving her out of control toddler behind for the unsuspecting babysitter." Asami took Mako's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I am glad you are here though, I think you are already doing her some good."

Asami left, and Mako truly hoped she was right about him.

Mako sparred with Korra for about an hour. Like Asami warned, Korra was pushing herself too far. He was trying to go easy on her, but she knew it, and then she would push herself harder. She was performing moves that were too strenuous for her current condition. She was sweating profusely and her cheeks were flushed feverishly. Mako hadn't even broken a sweat in the cool air.

"I think we should take a break." Said Mako

"I've got some more left, come on lets go" She motioned for him to come at her. Mako put his hands up in defeat. "I'm done."

"Ugh, fine. I am going to take a lap around the track before I call it quits."

Mako ran with her. He could tell Korra had hit her limit. Her pace and gait were erratic. She had just about made the full lap, when Mako saw her going down for the count. He caught her by the waist, before her legs buckled completely, and scooped her up to cradle her like a baby.

"Mako, put me down. I am fine."

"Bullshit! This is the second time in one day that I caught you from falling. Just be quiet and let me carry you inside." Mako wrinkled his nose at her. " Also, I think you could use a bath, by the way."

"Mako!" exclaimed Korra in astonishment. He was right. She was a sweaty, sour mess.

* * *

Mako waited for Korra outside the bathroom door for her to finish her bath, she had told him she might need help. When she was done she called for Mako to come in. He had hoped she would need help dressing, but to his disappointment she was clothed in clean loose clothing. He wondered when she had given up her fitted tops for these loose concealing ones. "Can you help me to my room, but don't carry me ok? I could use a nap, all that exercise wore me out."

He placed her arm around his shoulder, he could feel her muscles trembling as he helped her walk.

"Why do you push yourself so hard, if you can barely even walk afterward?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders awkwardly as Mako was supporting one of them.

"Sure it tires me out, but it is doing some good for me. I was wasting away, both physically and mentally, laying about all day. When I would sleep I would have nightmares. Exercising helps me sleep, and keeps my mind off things I don't want to think about."

Korra's room was right next to the bathroom. Mako helped her into the bed.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. I should have done more. I should've gone with you to fight Zaheer." said Mako.

Korra sat up in the bed, rubbing her legs.

"Mako, I am the Avatar, it was just part of the job. Don't beat yourself up over things you don't have control over."

"Just because you are the avatar doesn't mean you should have to do everything on your own."

"I'm not. I have you, Bolin, Lin, and the airbenders. You are all doing me a great service while I can't be out their doing my Avatar duties right now. I feel humbled to have such loyal people in my life."

Mako noticed Korra massaging her legs.

"You ok, do your legs hurt?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Sometimes after strenuous activity I get an aching, burning sensation in my muscles, especially my legs. An after effect of the poison I guess."

"Here, let me." Mako took hold of one of her legs and massaged her muscles. He started at the foot and moved slowly up the calf and beyond. Korra found herself blushing.

"Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it feels nice." Korra laid back, and Mako readjusted himself to sit below her. He massaged her thigh for a few moments and decided it best to move on to her other leg, starting with her foot as he had before. The problem with massaging her legs is that he found it made him want to be in between them. Mako looked at Korra. She had her eyes closed, but he knew she was still awake. Mako pulled her pant leg up as far as it would go; about mid thigh. He wanted to feel her skin. Korra opened one eye at this, "Don't be getting all pervy on me."

"Prevey, me? I am just trying to get the fabric out of the way to massage your pain out. But.." he kissed her ankle, and then her shin. "I can be if you want me to be."

"Mako!" she said in surprise. Korra moved to sit up, but Mako straddled her legs, and pushed her gently back against the pillows. He held Korra's wrists above her head and he kissed her mouth. Korra allowed it, but squirmed her body halfheartedly fighting against him. However her feeble struggle only aroused him further. Mako pulled away to bite her chin and nuzzle her neck.

"We are just supposed to be friends" she said breathlessly.

"Then stop me, you are the avatar." he said into her neck, between kisses.

"This is the sort of stuff that has gotten us into trouble in the first place." Korra replied half whining, trying not to enjoy the feeling his mouth made on her neck.

Mako, bit her clavicle, making Korra catch her breath.

"What do you mean?" He grabbed her breast, but her clothes were in the way. His hand reached down to sneak under the hem of her shirt. His hand roamed the usually flat expanse of her belly only to find it full and round. Suddenly her last words hit him. Mako sat up; Korra had put her hands over her face, though she was peeking through her fingers. '_This is it'_ she thought '_this is when he will regret coming here_.'

"Korra are you…" Mako pulled up Korra's shirt, to just under her bust. "pregnant?" Though it was small, there was a definitive swell, that couldn't be mistaken for anything but a pregnancy bump.

"Yes." Said Korra, quietly and almost defensively. Mako tried to figure out how far she was along by the swell of her belly. She couldn't be past 4 months, but that would mean the baby wasn't his.

"How far along are you?" he asked nervously, almost not wanting to know. He pulled Korra's hands from her face, to look her in the eye.

"Six." Mako felt relief wash over him at Korra's reply.

"Then it's mine?"

"Are you stupid, yeah it's yours. Whose else's would it be?"

Korra was surprised when he kissed her mouth again. Though it wasn't the same lusty kiss as before. After the first long kiss, he gave her several other pecks on the lips and cheek.

"I guess this means you're not mad?"

Mako pulled away from Korra to look at her

"Why would I be mad? First off I am the one who got you pregnant, and secondly I love you. How could I be mad that you are carrying our child?"

"Hold on Mako, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean we are automatically getting back together. besides the issue of us, there is an issue with the baby. I am pregnant and the baby is growing, but Katara can't detect a heartbeat during her exams. And I haven't felt the baby move since I was poisoned. It's possible the baby has passed away and my body hasn't recognized it. I could give birth to a stillborn baby." saying it outloud, to the father none the less, made her teary eyed. Mako pulled Korra further into his embrace. Only a moment ago he felt elated that he was going to be a father, and now he felt like the prospect of being a parent was being ripped away from him. It seemed a devastating loss.

Korra dried her tears on Mako's shirt. "Sometimes I think I can sense the baby's faint, slow heartbeat. But it's always fleeting, and when I search for it I can't find it. I don't know if I imagine it, because I really want it or if it's really there."

"I guess all we can do is hope for the best."

Korra nodded her head. "I feel a little better now that you know. I'm sorry I kept it from you. To be honest I wasn't sure if I was going to keep the baby in the beginning, and then I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid."

"That's ok, I didn't really deserve your trust at the time."

Korra's head still rested on Mako's shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"You say you still love me, but you moved on from me so quickly after breaking up with me. Why?"

Mako sighed. "Because I was a selfish Jerk. When I broke up with you I didn't mean it. You were so angry with me, and at the time I felt it wasn't fair. I expected you to see my side of it. I had lived on the streets so long and I finally had a well paying, upstanding, stable job. I was afraid your actions, and my affiliation with you, regarding the situation with Unalaq would affect my career.

Even after I broke up with you I expected you to contact me in a couple days to make up. I didn't think you would really run off on your own, without any help. When I didn't hear from you I assumed you were ignoring me. I had no idea you were off, fighting for you life. In retrospect I should have known differently.

Then when Asami came on to me I was still really hurt. At the time, taking Asami up on her advances felt like a fitting punishment for you. I didn't really see it as moving on from you, or using Asami, I still loved you. I never really meant to hurt either of you. I wish I could take it back, I'm sorry."

Korra was silent for a moment after Mako's recountment. "I'm tired." she said. Mako expected her to be angry, the truth behind the details of their breakup didn't make it any better. He slid Korra off his lap and laid her down in the bed. He made to leave, but Korra grabbed his hand. "Stay with me until I fall asleep." He snuggled into her backside and placed an arm around her. Korra yawned "and no funny business". Mako took Korra's earlobe between his teeth, suckling it, he let go only to whisper heatedly into her ear "Well now you just made it a challenge." The avatar was never really good at saying no to the handsome fire bender.


End file.
